The mechanism of tumorigenesis by a bacterium, Agrobacterium tumefaciens will be investigated. The role of the bacterial plasmid DNA in bacterial virulence and in tumor formation and maintenance will be studied. The interaction between the bacteria and normal cells in tissue culture will be examined as will the possibility of the transformation of normal tissue culture cells by A. tumefaciens.